The icing on the cake
by Snavej
Summary: Truth or Dare is a dangerous game to play regardless of the circumstances, but it is infinitely worse when your best friend and the best friend of your crush gang up on you... [Oneshot]


"Alya, truth or dare?" Marinette asked as Nino finished dancing to the Can Can in one of Alya's dresses.

"Uh, truth," she said wearily, obviously not wanting the same fate as Nino.

"Hmm," Marinette mused, but Nino cut in.

"Is it true that you're a lesbian and totally fancy Ladybug?" he asked with a little too much interest in the answer. Alya sat up straight with a serious look on her face.

"Oh yes Nino, I just can't get enough of the look of her bum in that red suit," she said, staring at Nino with a frightening intensity. There was a tense moment where everyone stared at Alya, before she burst out laughing. "Oh my! The look on your face Nino!"

Marinette and Adrien began laughing awkwardly. Nino scowled at Alya, who was still giggling.

"Let's just move on from that-" Marinette began, but Nino spoke across her.

"So just to clarify, you don't-"

"No," Alya said with a roll of her eyes. "I mean if I swung that way I totally would – I mean who wouldn't?" She laughed a little at the look on Nino's face. "Marinette, truth or dare?"

"Dare," Marinette replied immediately.

Nino, who only moments before had been scowling at Alya, suddenly seemed to be her best friend. They shared a conspiratorial glance before turning back to Marinette.

"You tell her," Alya said. "I'll get what's needed."

"We want you to ice your face like a cake," Nino said, grinning. "Without a mirror," he added as Alya reappeared clutching a piping bag full of bright pink icing. Adrien could just see the colour from the tip.

Marinette squinted at her best friend, trying to find the catch in this seemingly innocent dare, but she couldn't find one. She took the piping bag from Alya and with one final glace at her friends; she began squeezing the icing onto her face.

"How much do I have to do?" she asked as she lined her eyebrows.

"How much do you think Alya?" Nino asked, grinning.

"Hmm, I think until most of her face is covered, what do you think Adrien?"

"Um, yeah," he mumbled.

"Will this do?" Marinette asked. The trio looked at her and burst out laughing.

"I need a picture of this," Alya insisted as she pulled out her camera.

"Do I just have to keep it like this?" Marinette asked. The pink covered most of her face, leaving her nostrils and eyes clear. She had attempted some piping techniques, but obviously could not see her handiwork.

"For now, yes," Alya said. She smirked and turned to Adrien. "Adrien, truth or dare?"

"Um…" He looked wearily at Marinette, who was holding her head back to stop any of the icing from falling off. Then he thought how there was some secrets he'd really not share. "Dare?"

"Excellent," Alya muttered under her breath. She looked from Adrien to Marinette and back again. "We dare you to lick the icing off of Marinette's face."

Marinette spluttered and Alya knew that her face – hidden under the icing as it was – was probably almost the same shade as the icing.

"Okay," Adrien said. He shuffled over towards Marinette, who was sat stock still.

As he got closer, he became acutely aware of Marinette's breathing. Her chest was rising and falling slowly, as if trying to imitate a statue.

"You might want to, um, close your eyes," Adrien muttered. "I don't want to accidently lick your eyeball."

"Yeah," Marinette whispered and she shut her eyes. But closing her eyes made the entire thing much weirder. She audibly squealed when she first felt Adrien's tongue on her face.

"Sorry!" he said quickly. "I can stop-"

"No!" Marinette said quickly. "It's okay. I just… Didn't expect it to be so… Wet…" she finished lamely.

"Imagine that, Adrien's saliva being wet," Alya commented drily. Nino giggled as Adrien continued gingerly licking the icing from Marinette's chin.

"Alya! Shut up!" Marinette moaned. Yet as she spoke, she felt something slimy and wet enter her mouth. She squeaked and opened her eyes.

"Sorry!" Adrien retreated. "It was an accident! I swear!"

Alya and Nino were quite literally rolling on the floor laughing.

"Keep licking her," Nino encouraged between giggled. "Why aren't we recording this?" he hissed to Alya.

"I don't think I could hold my hands still enough to capture it," Alya gasped between laughs.

Meanwhile, Adrien was repeatedly licking the same patch of Marinette's face.

"Um, you, uh, got that bit," she stammered.

"But it's still pink…" he replied, somewhat confused.

"That's just my face," she whispered, squeezing her eyes shut in mortification. She was going to pay Alya back for this somehow.

"Oh." Adrien's eyes went wide. He hastily began licking the rest of the icing off.

"You're kind of being like a cat, huh?" Marinette stammered in an attempt at conversation. She felt Adrien pulling away and thus she opened her eyes. Adrien was staring at her like a deer caught in the headlights. "What?"

"You look like you're wearing a mask," he murmured. "You look like…" Then he mentally shook himself and quickly licked the rest of the icing off.

"I look like what?" Marinette asked in a concerned whisper. Alya and Nino were fortunately too busy giggling to themselves to notice their conversation.

"Nothing, my Lady," Adrien said as he finished. Marinette's eyes widened as Adrien grinned like a Cheshire cat. Then he smirked and pecked her on the lips. "And that was just the icing on the cake."

* * *

 **Author's note: Someone really really needs to stop me. *looks pointedly at AmyNChan* Have a great Xmas everyone and please review!**


End file.
